


This Was Unexpected

by RoxyBizz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hedwig is alive, M/M, because I say so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyBizz/pseuds/RoxyBizz
Summary: Dudley Dursley still couldn't believe she’d agreed to that lunch date, and four dates later, he kind of thought it was too good to be true. When, as he was dropping her off at her doorstep, she says she needs to tell him something. Expecting he was about to be broken up with, he couldn't believe the relief that filled him at her words.“Relax,” she says grabbing both of his hands in hers, ”listen Dudley, I really like you a lot, so I want you to know, please don't freak out, I need to tell you…. I’m a witch.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley/Parvati Patil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	This Was Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I've had this idea stuck in my head for awhile. I also haven't written in while, so sorry if it sounds weird and if there are a lot of mistakes. Obviously none of these characters belong to me, but I don't want to mention the name of the actual person who they belong to sooo... :)

Just when he thought something would come to his rescue and fix this horrible mess, Dudley Dursley was disappointed in himself once more. He thinks maybe he shouldn't be this scared. His parents love him, they cherish him, believe the sun shines out of his ass. But, he doesn't know if their feelings for him are stronger than their hatred of ..that thing. For all he knows his parents might disown him, might stop paying for his school, might treat him like Harry.  
Dudley’s not so stupid and naive to not have noticed how unfair his parents (and himself) had treated his cousin growing up. Now, being freshly turned eighteen and living on his own at university, has opened his eyes to how good a life he has. His glittering memories of his mother babying him, his father supporting and building him up, admittedly are now tainted by guilt, when he thinks of how his cousin grew up in the same house, but had such a different experience than him.  
His parents have been so pleased since they moved house a year ago and left Harry behind. And Dudley feels a little sick to his stomach. They'd just gotten that abnormality out of their lives, and now Dudley wants to bring it back in. But, he hopes he won't regret his decision.  
The moment he met Parvati Patil, he felt as if they were meant to be. As if… as if MAGIC brought them together. She’d literally ran right into him outside his university’s library. The gigantic stack of books falling out of her arms, clattering to the ground. Dudley has been making an effort to become a nicer person, so he stoops to help her pick up the books. They were all big books, all about different subjects. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what she had been studying for. Dudley had very politely offered to help her carry the enormous tower of books back to her dorm, but she’d denied saying she actually lived off campus. She was so beautiful he couldn't help but stop there and stare at her for a moment, until she awkwardly introduced herself, and after shaking hands they’d parted ways.  
A whole week later when they ran into each other again, at the very same spot as before, he’d worked up the courage to ask her to get lunch with him, and they’ve been together ever since. He still couldn't believe she’d agreed to that lunch date, and four dates later, he kind of thought it was too good to be true. When, as he was dropping her off at her doorstep, a small apartment in London she shares with her twin sister and another friend called Lavender, she says she needs to tell him something. Expecting he was about to be broken up with, he couldn't believe the feeling of relief that filled him with her words.  
“Relax,” she says grabbing both of his hands in hers, ”listen Dudley, I really like you a lot, so I want you to know, please don't freak out, I need to tell you…. I’m a witch.”


End file.
